


Broken Mirrors

by blueeyedmasterpiece



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeyedmasterpiece/pseuds/blueeyedmasterpiece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce loves Matt, he just can't remember that he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love Me Like You Do

Matt doesn’t know how he got a person like Bruce in his life.

Behind the scars and the hatred, there was Bruce. A guy that was filled with happiness and a good smile and a few jokes to get you through the day.

Matt was the rock and Bruce was the running water that shaped him, made him. The person to make Matt smile at all the right times. And sometimes Matt would come home to Bruce with paint on his face, and a big smile while he repeats over and over that he made something for Matt, made something to make him smile. And god, Matt didn’t need anything if he could just see that smile on Bruce’s face every time he came home.

But sometimes, only sometimes, Matt would come home to silence and he panicked, he panicked every time because he’s had people leave him. He’s had people walk out because Matt just wasn’t around enough or was boring and he’d run farther into the house to always see Bruce, see him sitting on the couch and just staring, staring at the floor. And that does make Matt a little happier, happier to know that Bruce is still there.

And when he kneels down to look at Bruce, see if he is okay, Bruce smiles again, smiles like Matt is everything to him and maybe Matt is, maybe Matt is everything to his friend. Matt always cooks when Bruce is like this, cooks whatever he can because he’s not the cook in their relationship. But always, always while he cooks Bruce will get up and wrap his arms around Matt, pull Matt as close as he can because Bruce never wants Matt to leave.

The food never gets cooked all the way, but Bruce still eats it, eats it while Matt cleans up because Matt always goes out and eats with Adam after work, and Bruce knows how Adam and Matt work. Matt never really talks about Adam, but Bruce doesn’t know how much Matt talks about Bruce to Adam. How much Adam asks about him, because he’s not all there anymore, not really Bruce anymore.

For Matt that’s fine, he still loves Bruce, but Bruce forgets things, forgets that they used to date before what happened, what caused Matt to be Bruce’s caretaker. But for some reason, Bruce stays, Bruce remembers Matt, remembers chocolate brown eyes. But he forgets that Matt goes to work sometimes, forgets about Joel, about James, Lawrence, Sean. Forgets about what they used to do. Because Bruce isn’t what he used to be, never will be what he used to be.

And when Adam mentions to Matt if he’s okay, if Matt is okay, Matt always says yes. Because he knows he’s better than Bruce will ever be. Knows that when Bruce holds him close in his lap on the couch it’s because Bruce is trying so hard to remember, trying to remember something.

And when Bruce presses his face against Matt’s collarbone, Matt knows he’ll never remember a thing.


	2. Without You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Continued from the first one. I just couldn’t leave at that could I? (Greake))

Matt would wake up in the middle of the night with a fear that something was wrong.

Bruce wasn’t there, wasn’t beside him and he realized he panicked more than he should, knows that Bruce can’t leave the house because Matt has locks on all of them. But something, something was still very wrong.

And when he went into the front room to find Bruce, he’d see him standing in the middle of the house, staring, just staring. He was always staring. And Matt would always have to get him out of the trance, drag him to bed. But this was different, so so different.

“Bruce, Bruce, what’s wrong?”

“I… Where did you get this shirt?”

Bruce would look down at it and point, and Matt had to get closer to see what it was, what the logo was. And he could make out the words Demo Disk in the darkness, felt pain in his heart when he finally processed what Bruce was trying to get at.

“It’s from work.”

“It looks really cool.”

After that Bruce was out of his trance, would suddenly look so tired, so very tired. But his eyes showed fear, fear of something he’d forgotten.

“Matt, Matt, I remember… I’m trying…”

“I know buddy, come back to bed.”

“Blue eyes…”

Matt tried to hold back tears as he grabbed Bruce’s wrist, as he pulled Bruce to bed. Bruce kept whispering about blue eyes and Matt would just continue to pull him to the bedroom.

By morning, Bruce would forget what ever happened.


	3. What Happened to Your Heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Anon asked: “First of all your greake fics are offensively sad and I hat(lov)e them. Second of all (take this as a prompt if u wish) what happened to Bruce? Why did he forget?” 1. Thank you, I try my best at hurting my faves. 2. Let me explain for you (and everyone else))

Even before the accident, Matt was there.

So Bruce just remembers him, remembers his soft voice and nice words. His pretty eyes. It was the only thing Bruce knew for a while. He knew Matt.

But that was it.

It was just Matt.

And when they pulled glass out of Bruce’s skin, it was Matt who fell asleep in the waiting room. It was Matt to miss days of work to stay by Bruce’s side. It was all Matt.

And when Bruce woke up, he asked for Matt.

Bruce knew a lot of things as time passed, but also didn’t know anything at all. A lot of things he forgot, a lot of things he remembered for a short time, but the worst was him remembering things for a few minutes to a hour, and then forgetting. It was the worst.

There were things that Bruce did remember, Matt had all that written down. He remembered Adam, remembered how to play the drums, James’s favorite restaurant (even though he couldn’t remember James’s name).

But what Bruce doesn’t remember is what happened.

All he knows is that he hates riding in cars.


	4. Your Memory is a Broken Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hahaha this is going to be painful. (Part 3))

Matt hated going to work.

It meant leaving Bruce alone, leaving him to his own care and it scared Matt. Scared him so much because Bruce could remember things, could panic because memories could come back.

But it’s been six months, and Bruce has had only a few panic attacks and it’s only when Matt is there, when Matt is around to help him.

He still hated going to work.

“Matt, Matt, has Bruce..?”

Matt looked up from his computer, looked into the blue eyes Bruce muttered about two nights before. It brought back fear and Matt hated it.

“No James, Bruce hasn’t mentioned your name.”

“Maybe I should come over, help him…”

“No,” Matt interrupted, he didn’t want to hear it, didn’t want them to help. “It’s fine James, just give it some time.”

“But…”

Matt slammed his fist on his desk and stood up, tried to match James’s height even though he couldn’t, could never. But he made himself look bigger, better. Because he wanted James to listen, listen to every word.

“Look, it’s been six months James, six months, and you hadn’t mentioned anything until last week, had ignored the topic,” Matt looked around at the others, looked at everyone but Adam, “None of you offered to help since the beginning! None of you except goddamn Kovic! I’m sick of it, sick of being the person that has to hold all this weight on my shoulders! I’ve done all I could, the doctors told me he’s gone, okay?! Hear that Willems! He’s… He’s…”

Matt let out a choked sob and he fell to floor, let all the stress crush him as he felt arms wrap around his shoulders. Felt someone hold him close and Matt hung on to them. Never wanted them to let go.

“H-He’s gone… Oh god, he’s so g-gone.”

Matt felt like he couldn’t breathe and he honestly hoped that he could drown.

~~~~~~

Matt didn’t do anymore work, Adam wouldn’t let him.

He just laid on the couch, James’s jacket wrapped around his shoulders, an anchor for Matt at the moment. He couldn’t sleep, didn’t want to sleep, but he felt so tired. So very, very tired.

His phone screen was too bright, but he didn’t want to turn it down, didn’t want to move his fingers. He just stared at the home screen and tapped it when it went dull. Matt was so lost, he wasn’t sure what to do anymore, what to continue with. Bruce was slowly losing more memory, slowly becoming harder to take care of and Matt didn’t want to accept it, not until now. He knew Bruce wouldn’t get better.

It hurt too much to accept.

Matt was about to just close his eyes and forget everything, forget that his life was slipping through the space between his fingers, but his phone chimed and he jumped. The others were working, their headphones on, so they didn’t hear the ring, didn’t hear the soft gasp that came from Matt’s mouth.

It was Bruce. It was Bruce and he never texted Matt at work but it was Bruce and Matt panicked. Always panicked when Bruce did something “abnormal”.

-Bruce: How many days of work have I missed?

Matt didn’t answer, felt his heart beat hard against his chest. His phone rang again and he wished he didn’t read it.

-Bruce: Matt, Matt, how many days of work have I missed Matt? How many days has the others filled in my spot how many days Matt how many?

Matt sat up and made eye contact with Adam as he saw Matt get up, as he saw the fear in Matt’s eyes.

“Matt?”

“I… I need to go.”

“Matt, what’s wrong?” Adam asked and stood up from his chair, the others realizing what was going on.

Matt shook his head as his phone rang again, as he looked at the text and ran out of the office.

-Bruce: Where am I? Matt? Matt, I don’t feel good. Help me please Matt I’m scared help me.

~~~~~~

Matt probably broke too many laws driving back home.

He was so emotionally unstable and Matt hated it, hated that he started to cry again as he drove. James’s jacket was still around him, hadn’t slipped off as he ran to his car and he was happy that he still had it, still had a faint smell that was James. He felt horrible for yelling at James, but he was just so tired. He had no energy for the day.

When he parked his car, it wasn’t straight and Matt didn’t care, didn’t care he looked crazy as he locked his car door and ran to the front door, his hands shaking as he unlocked it.

He opened the house to wet sobbing from the kitchen and he immediately went to the noise, immediately went to Bruce.

He found him curled into the right corner of the kitchen, his body shaking with sobs as Matt slowly approached him. Bruce didn’t notice Matt was by him until Matt crouched down beside him, Bruce scooting farther away from Matt when he reached out to him.

“N-No, no….”

“Bruce, Bruce it’s okay, it’s me. You’re okay.”

“N-No, I don’t know you.”

Matt brought his hand away and just stared at Bruce, felt more fear linger in his body.

“Bruce, what?”

“I-I don’t kn-now you, don’t t-touch m-me.”

“No,” Matt scooted a bit away from Bruce, felt tears linger again as Bruce didn’t look at him, “Bruce, it’s me, it’s Matt. I’m your friend Bruce.”

“Leave me alone, leave me alone.”

“Please, Bruce.”

Bruce finally looked at Matt and uncurled from the corner, looking Matt in the eyes. “I said leave me alone!”

Bruce kicked Matt away and quickly got up, running to their shared bedroom and locking the door. Matt didn’t follow him, didn’t want to follow him, but he felt a pain in his chest before he let out a pitiful scream.

~~~~~~

-Matt: Hey Adam, I don’t think I can come into work tomorrow.

-Adam: Why? Matt, what happened? Do you need me to come over?

-Matt: No, no, everything’s fine, just want to stay with Bruce.

-Adam: Okay Matt, if you need anything just call me okay?

-Matt: Okay, thanks Adam.

-Adam: No problem Matt.

-Adam: Be safe.

-Adam: Love you.

~~~~~~

Matt fell asleep on the kitchen floor after he cried himself out, feeling exhausted enough to not move.

He woke up when he felt something warm press against his chest, opening his eyes to see Bruce laid out beside him. Matt didn’t say anything as he pet his fingers through Bruce’s hair, his arm going numb from laying on it so long. He wanted to cry again, wanted to hold Bruce so close and never leave him again.

He knew Adam had texted him a few times while he was asleep, probably left some stuff at the door for them as well. It was how Adam worked, how Adam helped Matt and Bruce. Matt always told Adam that he didn’t have to, that it wasn’t his fault that everything became the way it was, but Adam continued to help the best he could, and Matt was grateful. Grateful that Adam even thought about them enough to help out.

Matt pulled Bruce’s head close to his chest and fell asleep again.

~~~~~~

The next day was slightly better.

Bruce acted as if the day before didn’t happen, that his panic attack didn’t happen, because in his head, it didn’t. He was back to happy Bruce who wanted Matt to smile as much as possible. And Matt did, because he didn’t want to see Bruce sad.

Matt didn’t go to work, just like he said, and watched Bruce through the day. He watched him tap his fingers on table and watched him paint and watched him hum soft tunes.  
But then the mumbling started.

A lot of things Matt wouldn’t catch, Bruce being too quiet for him to hear. But sometimes Bruce says things loud enough, says things that Matt doesn’t like hearing.

“Do I have a job? I can’t remember.”

“Blues eyes blue eyes blue eyes…”

“It’s okay Adam, I can handle the workload.”

“No Sean, everything is fine, just tired.”

“Lawrence, I don’t care about your anime girl stuff.”

“Joel, when do you upload the video?”

“Hey James, wanna go to lunch?”

“No no, it’s fine. It has only thirty more minutes.”

“I love you, Matt.”

Matt barely heard the words, but he looked up when he heard the sentence he thought he’d never hear again.

I love you, Matt.

Bruce didn’t acknowledge it, never commented on the words that came out of his mouth. Matt knew it was because Bruce probably didn’t know he was saying them. Didn’t know he had said his friends’ names. Matt went back to looking at his laptop, back to messing around on it, but the four words that slipped from Bruce’s lips burned.

Matt never wanted to miss work again.


	5. Sundays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Some happy stuff for broken mirrors au because I’ve put so much angst that there has to be some happy spots somewhere.)

Sundays were the best days.

Matt would always wake up at six in the morning to go for a short run, let Bruce sleep as he left the house and ran until seven. He’d always come back, sweaty and a little exhausted, to hear Bruce still snoring, smiling at the sound as he kicked the door closed.

He’d shower, make breakfast, and talk to James about going to the gym during lunch tomorrow before Bruce would come walking in, still rubbing sleep out of his eyes. By then it’d be nine, and Matt had plans for the day.

It was getting cooler, a cold enough breeze for a thin jacket. And Matt had passed the park that was close to their house when he was running, had saw the colors slowly changing on the trees. He had realized he’d never taken Bruce there yet.

“Hey buddy, you want to go do something today?”

Bruce looked up from his food and shrugged. “Do we have to drive there?”

“Nope, just walk.”

“Where are we going?”

“The park down the street.”

Bruce smiled and nodded before he continued eating, Matt watching him. There was a little bit of paint in Bruce’s hair, blues and reds and greens. Matt knew Bruce was working on something, but he wouldn’t tell Matt what it was, didn’t work on it when Matt was around. Matt didn’t mind, he knew Bruce would show it to him after he was done, would want to hang it somewhere around the house. Matt always liked the smile on Bruce’s face when he saw his art in the house.

Matt got Bruce to go take a shower while he cleaned his dishes, Bruce demanding that he help but Matt wouldn’t let him. Matt didn’t hide his laugh when Bruce huffed out and stomped off to the bathroom, Matt listening for the door to close and the shower to turn on. When he heard both of those things, he continued to do the dishes, humming to himself as he rinsed off Bruce’s plate and put it out to dry, draining the sink.

The atmosphere was calmer on Sundays, like God himself wanted Matt to take a break from pulling the weight, and Matt embraced it, soaked in the sunlight coming through the window as he laid down the couch.

He let himself doze off a bit and didn’t wake up until he felt a hand press over his face, snorting a little at Bruce’s tactic of waking him up.

“Bruce why?” Matt’s voice a bit muffled by Bruce’s hand.

“Because it’s funny.”

“No it’s not.”

“But you’re laughing, so it is.”

Matt looked at Bruce through the space of his fingers, Bruce smiling at him. He was already dressed to walk to the park, even wearing one of Matt’s beanies.

“What time is it?” Matt asked while sitting up, Bruce’s hand slipping off his face. 

“Uh, around twelve thirty I think.”

“Okay, good. Thought it was later than that.”

Matt got off the couch and walked to the bedroom, Bruce following him close behind. He quickly got a jacket on and put on his shoes, Bruce sitting beside him on the bed and resting his head on Matt’s shoulder while he tied his shoes.

“Don’t fall asleep on me Bruce, we still gotta walk to the park.”

“I’m not falling asleep.”

Matt smirked as he finished tying both his shoes and patted Bruce on the arm so he could move, Bruce doing just that. Matt stood up and Bruce quickly did as well, following Matt as he started walking out of the room.

Matt let Bruce out first as they walked outside, Bruce immediately looking at the sky as Matt locked the door.

“I think it might rain.”

“Well if it does, I’ll just get another run in for the day I guess.”

“And I’ll just walk back.”

Matt shook his head as Bruce stuffed his hands in his jacket and walked over to Matt, Matt leading the way to the park. It was a little warmer than it was when Matt ran that morning, but not that much as Bruce scrunched up his nose a bit.

“It’s cold.”

“I can’t do anything about that Bruce.”

“We could actually do something, like I don’t know, stay at home.”

“Bruce, no.”

Bruce pouted and Matt laughed, grabbing his arm and pulling Bruce towards the park as he started to run, Bruce picking up his pace to stay with Matt.

“Matt, come on man, I haven’t ran in like forever!”

“Well right now is the best time to start then!”

Matt continued to run, pulling Bruce with him as Bruce complained. He couldn’t help but laugh as he finally saw the park.

“Come on Brucey, just a little longer!”

“I hate you!”

Matt stopped when he got to the sign, feeling Bruce run into him a little. He could hear Bruce’s quick breaths as he leaned against Matt, groaning a little.

“You ever do that again, and I’m going to pack my bags and leave in the night.”

“No you won’t.”

“Don’t test me Matt, you don’t know what I’d do.”

Matt rolled his eyes as he let Bruce catch his breath, Bruce finally pushing off of Matt as he let out a long sigh.

“So Peake, what are we going to do this fine afternoon?”

“Swings.”

The park wasn’t busy for a Sunday, only a few teens smoking by the bridge and a father trying to teach his kid how to ride a bike. Matt grabbed Bruce’s arm and led him to the swings, sitting down in the one with a small puddle under it and letting Bruce have the one without any water under it.

“I bet I can swing higher than you,” Bruce challenged, already backing up so he could get a head start.

“Please don’t hurt yourself.”

“I didn’t hear a no,” Bruce said in a sing-song tune as he swung forwards, laughing.

Matt shook his head as Bruce swung back and forth, watching him smile like a child. Matt kept to swinging slowly so he could keep an eye on him, watching Bruce with a happy smile.

“Matt, Matt! Do you dare me to jump off the swing?!”

“I don’t.”

“I’m going to do it anyways!”

“Bruce please.”

Bruce swing forward again and jumping half way, landing close by in the turf. Matt was immediately on his feet and by Bruce’s side as Bruce sat up, a big smile on his face.

“You idiot.”

“Was it cool though?”

Matt smiled and patted Bruce’s shoulder. “So cool.”

Bruce whispered “yes” as he stood up, Matt standing as well. The beanie on Bruce’s head slipped off a bit and Matt pulled it down, covering Bruce’s eyes.

“Oops,” Matt laughed and Bruce swatted his hands away.

“You did that on purpose, you dick.”

Matt pushed Bruce a little as Bruce fixed the beanie, stumbling a bit after he did. He stuck his tongue out at Matt and Matt rolled his eyes.

“You’re mean Peake.”

“No I’m not.”

“Yes you are. You’re a meanie,” Bruce laughed as he nudged Matt, both of them starting to walk the small path around the park. 

“What are you, two?”

“No, I’m telling the hard cold truth Matt. You’re mean.”

“Yep, so mean.”

Bruce messed with the beanie before feeling satisfied with it, grabbing Matt’s arm to stop him.

“Hey Matt, can we like, lay down for a while.”

“Uh, sure. I guess that’s cool.”

Bruce sat in the grass then laid out like a star, Matt shaking his head before laying beside Bruce.

“Okay Matt, question time.”

“Question time?” 

“Yeah.”

Matt looked at Bruce as he stared at the sky, his face scrunched up in thought.

“Okay, got one. If you could be in any video game, which one would you want to be in?” 

“Uh, hmm, Destiny maybe,” Matt answered, turning to look at the sky too.

“Booooooring!!! Next question…”

“Really Bruce, not going to answer?”

“Okay fine,” Bruce pulled his arms close to him again, sighing. “Battlefield or Battlefront I guess.”

“You’d die instantly.”

“Matt, why?”

Matt laughed and patted Bruce’s leg. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. So, next question?”

“Oh yeah, uh, if you could make a band, what would you name it?”

“Uh, Sex Swing?”

“Ew.”

“What?”

“Sex Swing?! Really?”

“It’s a good name!”

Bruce laughed and rolled his eyes. “I’d name mine like, I don’t know, something cool.”

“Something cool?”

“Yeeeeah.”

“Okay, my turn to ask a question.”

“Alright, hit me.”

Matt thought for a moment before smiling, looking at Bruce.

“If you could be any animal, what’d you be?”

“So generic, but uh, I guess like a wolf or bear maybe.”

“I’d want to be a dog.”

“That’s also so generic.”

“Hey,” Matt elbowed Bruce’s side, “dogs are cool.”

“Dogs are cool.”

Bruce scrunched his face up again and looked Matt.

“Next question…”

“Alright, go.”

“Sunrise or sunset?”

“Hmm, sunset.”

“Yeah, me too,” Bruce sighed.

“Why are you asking me these questions?”

“I don’t know, it’s fun? Is it fun?” Bruce questioned as he looked at the sky again. 

“Yeah, I guess they’re fun.”

“You guess?”

“Yes, I guess.”

“Then they’re not that fun.”

“No, Bruce,” Matt grabbed Bruce’s hand and squeezed it. “It’s fun.”

“Whatever.”

“Okay fine, lets try something else.”

“Like what?”

“Um, million dollars but?”

“What?”

“Million dollars but! It’s where you are told you get a million dollars, but you have to have something happen to you in return of getting those million dollars,” Matt explained, tapping his fingers against Bruce’s hand.

“Okay, shoot.”

Matt thought about a scenario for a bit, staring at the sky for a while.

“Okay, you get a million dollars, but whenever you fart, you shit your pants.”

“Oh god.”

“Would you do it?”

“No, god no! I fart all the time!” 

“You do fart a lot,” Matt laughed.

“Would you do it?”

“No!”

“Then why ask me that?”

“It was just a scenario or something, I don’t know!”

Bruce laughed, putting his free hand over his torso.

“Okay, uh, million dollars, but every time you drink something, you lose a part of your clothing.”

“So like, you drink some water, your pants disappear?” Matt asked.

“Yeah.”

“So, they’re gone forever?”

“No, they just sort of teleport back to your house I guess.”

“What if you’re in your house?” 

“They still disappear.”

“So,” Matt looked at Bruce and Bruce turned a little to look at him, “if I even get a drop of liquid in my mouth, one article of my clothing will disappear?”

“Yep.”

“Is it random?”

“Yeah, it’s random.”

“I’d do it,” Matt answered, looking back at the sky.

“I’d probably do it too.”

Matt sighed and looked back at Bruce, seeing him still staring at him.

“Why are you staring at me?”

“Because…”

“Because why?” 

“You’re pretty and I like yooooou!” Bruce said in a goofy voice, letting go of Matt’s hand so he could roll on top of Matt.

“Bruce, Bruce nooooo! You’re crushing me!” Matt laughed as Bruce laid on him, putting all his weight on Matt.

“You have to say you like me back first!”

“Bruce please!”

“Saaaaaaaay it!”

“Bruce!”

“Say it!”

“Okay okay, I like you too! Now get off me!”

Bruce laughed as he put both his hands beside Matt’s head, pushing off of him. Matt felt a blush creep over his cheeks as Bruce was above him, the moment over when Bruce rolled to Matt’s left.

“Can we go home now?” Bruce whined, Matt sitting up and pulling his hood up.

“Yeah, let’s go home.”

Bruce quickly got up and put his hand out for Matt to grab, pulling Matt up after he grabbed it. Matt smiled at Bruce before he felt something hit his nose. Matt scrunched up his nose before feeling rain start to come down.

“Shit! Come on Bruce!”

Matt grabbed Bruce’s wrist and started to run, Bruce following his stride better this time. They ran as cold rain hit them, their shoes splashing through the quickly made puddles. The breeze didn’t make anything better as they quickly got to the house, Matt unlocking the door and running in, Bruce close behind. Bruce shut the door with his foot and began to shiver immediately, his clothes soaked.

“I told you it would rain!” Bruce complained, shedding off his jacket, Matt doing the same.

“I’m sorry buddy, I didn’t think it would.”

Bruce peeled off the beanie from his head, the fabric soaked through to Bruce’s hair. Matt sighed as Bruce pouted and went to get a towel, shedding off more clothes as he did. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it in the hamper when he got to the bathroom, getting a towel from under the sink. He dried his hair as he walked out of the bathroom, looking up to see Bruce down to his boxers and reaching out for the towel.

“Here buddy, dry off,” Matt said as he tossed the towel to Bruce, Bruce catching it with ease. Matt walked past him and went to the bedroom, slipping off his shoes when he walked in. Matt fall onto the bed and sighed, the sheets warmer than he thought they’d be. He heard Bruce walk in, but he didn’t move as he let Bruce do his thing. He felt something be laid on top of him and sat up, watching the clothes that were on him fall to the floor.

“Wow, I get you clothes and you just let them fall to the floor?”

Matt picked up the clothes from the floor and slipped on the shirt, unbuttoning his pants so he can put of the shorts.

“Thanks Bruce.”

“You’re welcome,” Bruce said back, walking out of the room.

Matt slipped out of his jeans and tossed them into a corner before putting on the shorts. He fall back onto the bed after he put them on and Bruce joined a few minutes later, both staring at the ceiling.

“Today was fun,” Bruce finally huffed out, his voice laced with contentment.

“Was it?”

“Yeah, I got to hang out with you.”

“Is that really fun though?”

“Matt, it’s fun, okay? You’re fun to be around, trust me.”

Matt smiled and felt his cheeks get a little warm. “Thanks Bruce, you’re fun to be around too.”

“Yeah I fucking am.”

Matt snorted and closed his eyes, listening to the patter of the rain against the window.

Yeah, Sundays were the best days.


	6. Kiss Me on the Mouth and Set Me Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Oh sad sad angst, why do I hurt Matt so much? Why am I a horrible person?)

/Do you think I miss you?  
I watch the flowers grow around your head like a crown and they’re filled with thorns, cutting into your skin.   
But you do not notice.  
I watch you suffer unknowingly and I can not bring myself to tell you what’s wrong.   
It burns my skin to watch you slowly die.  
I do not think you miss me./

~~~~~~

“Be careful Bruce.”

Matt kept close to Bruce as Bruce walked on the top of the small border of the sidewalk, the right side of it a sudden drop. Matt was scared, but he let Bruce stay balanced because he was smiling, he was happy and that’s what Matt wanted. For Bruce to be happy.

It was getting colder, way too cold for LA, but it didn’t bother Matt much. He just worried about Bruce, who only had a thin jacket and hat. He hadn’t complained about the weather, just wanted to get out of the house and Matt was glad he wanted to go out more, wanted to leave house when he could. Matt told Bruce not to leave the house when Matt wasn’t around, was scared he may get in some trouble. Matt knew Bruce was okay, but it still scared him.

Bruce was still, in some form, not stable. He was getting better, remembering more simple stuff, but Matt still worried. Still got a cautious when Bruce did stuff out of ordinary.

Bruce hopped off the edging and bumped Matt’s hip with his own, knocking Matt out of his thoughts. He looked at Bruce and smiled, Bruce nodding before walking a little ahead of Matt.

Matt was always there for Bruce, but Bruce was there for Matt too.

~~~~~~

Eight months.

Eight months of Matt giving up a lot of his time for Bruce. Eight months filled with sleepless nights and missing work and feeling his heart hurt in the mornings because Bruce doesn’t have his arms wrapped around him. Doesn’t have Matt pressed against his chest and holding him as he sleeps.

It took eight months.

Matt was always up first, always getting ready and heading out the door before Bruce gets in the shower. Always makes sure Bruce eats before he leaves because for those first three months Bruce would forget to eat.

Eight months.

Matt woke up to feel warm arms wrapped around him, soft breathing against his neck and Matt panicked, panicked because he knew it was Bruce. He didn’t know if Bruce just did it in the night or woke up and decided to wrap himself around Matt. It felt like before, felt like it used to be and Matt tried not to move as his vision got blurry and he cried.

Bruce ended up moving and Matt quickly got ready and out of the house.

~~~~~~

Matt’s day went from bad to way worse in the matter of forty minutes.

No one else was at the office yet, Matt knowing he was always the first one there. But when he walked into the building and felt strong hands push him against a wall, Matt felt fear rush through him like a cold wind. He closed his eyes and tried to fight, scared of dying, scared of leaving Bruce alone.

“No no don’t kill me please!”

“Shut up Matt, it’s me.”

Matt opened his eyes and saw blue ones stare back him. He sighed in relief and stopped fighting, letting James hold him up.

“Why did you do that?”

“Why won’t you let me see Bruce?”

“Because,” Matt tried to think of an excuse, tried to get out of letting James mess everything, but nothing came.

“Because?”

“I don’t want you to.”

Matt saw anger fill James’s eyes, feel James dig his fingers into Matt’s arm. Matt gasped in pain and James just dug his fingers in farther, dug his nails in until the soft whisper of “stop” left Matt’s lips.

“What’s wrong Matt? What’s wrong?”

“You’re hurting me. James, James stop.”

James stopped and pushed Matt to the floor, Matt falling with a thud. Matt tried to push himself up, but James kicked him and he fell back down.

“Come on Peake, fight back.”

Matt shook his head and James kicked him again, Matt crying in pain.

“James, what the fuck?!”

James turned to see Lawrence in the doorway of the office, his eyes filled with shock as Matt laid on the floor in pain. James smiled and bent down to pick Matt up off the floor by his arm.

“What Larr, he deserves it doesn’t he,” James laughed, gripping onto Matt’s arm again. “He deserves everything he gets. Don’t you want to know why he doesn’t let us see Bruce. Doesn’t let us talk to us. I think something is wrong.”

“James, this isn’t how you get to see Bruce,” Lawrence said, calmly walking over to Matt and James. “Let me see Matt, let’s talk about this.”

James clenched his free hand but let go of Matt, Matt immediately going behind Lawrence to get away from James. James shook his head and pushed past Lawrence out of the office, Matt gripping the back of Lawrence’s shirt when he did.

When James was far enough away Lawrence led Matt to his desk, pulling the chair close so Matt could sit down. Lawrence crouched down and immediately started to check Matt for serious injuries.

“Where’s it hurt?” 

“Uh,” Matt sighed and pointed at his left side, Lawrence putting small bits of pressure against with his fingers. “Ow ow…”

“Sorry, sorry. I don’t think it’s broken.”

“Do I have to go to the hospital?”

Lawrence shook his head and stood up. “No, I don’t think so. If it starts hurting more, then I’ll take you, but I think you’ll be okay.”

Matt nodded and curled up in the chair, hissing a little at his bruised side. “I don’t want to go back home yet.”

“You sure? You may…”

“No, Larr, I’m okay. It’s fine, just don’t tell Adam. Please?”

Lawrence sighed but nodded, knowing he’ll tell Adam anyways. “Just, rest a little, okay?”

“Okay.”

When everyone else started to file into the office, James never came back.

~~~~~~

Matt knew Lawrence told Adam by the way Adam stood, walked, worked. He was not happy and everyone could tell, could cut the tension with a dull knife.  
Adam would leave the office every few moments, his phone gripped in his hands as put it to his ear while walking out of the office. He’d close the door, but they all still heard the yelling, the arguing.

Matt blamed himself for their friendship falling apart.

~~~~~~

“I’m coming home with you.”

Adam rubbed soft circles into Matt’s shoulders as he stared at him, waited for Matt to answer. Matt just shook his head, pulled away from Adam’s warm hands.

“You can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m scared.”

Matt felt his eyes start to water, his walls falling as he let out a soft gasp and Adam crowded back in his space. Hugged him as Matt cried and Matt felt him press against the bruises, press against the pain, but it made Matt realize he was still alive.

He was still slowly drowning.

~~~~~~

/What would you do?  
If one day I left this horrible place and you were left on your own.  
Would you find someone new?/

~~~~~~

Matt drove home alone.

He let the water enter his lungs and he drowned in the life he let himself live. It hurt in a good way, knowing he can live with the water building in his lungs.

He learned to breathe.

When he got home, Bruce was gone.

~~~~~~

Matt learned what it was like to burn.

He screamed and screamed and didn’t even realize when he called Adam until warm hands were against him again, were comforting him.

There was a note left for Matt, a note written by James.

He took Bruce away.

~~~~~~

/I do not remember a lot.  
But I remember you.  
Your soft lips and your pretty smile, I remember it all.  
I just do not remember it was you who they belonged to.  
I still do not think you miss me./

~~~~~~

“Come on Matt, it’ll be okay. We’ll find them.”

Matt was curled in the passenger seat of Adam’s car as he looked out the window, his body so cold even his skin was so warm. Adam drove and was really the only one looking. Matt didn’t know Adam called Lawrence, Joel, and Sean to help, didn’t know they were looking too.

All Matt knew was Bruce was gone.

~~~~~~

When Adam stopped at a stoplight a hour later, Matt unlocked his door and got out, ran away. He heard Adam call out for him, but Matt kept running. He didn’t know what else to do.

His lungs were filled with water and his skin was on fire and the rain wouldn’t put it out, nothing would put it out.

Matt looked like he was dying, and maybe he was.

~~~~~~

Matt ran to the only place he could think of.

He ran to the park.

It was dark and Matt could barely see two feet in front of him, but he knew someone was there. Could here them pushing their feet as they swung on the swing. Matt walked to the person and reached out, the person not looking up at him.

“I’m sorry Matt.”

“B-Bruce?”

They finally looked up at Matt and even in the darkness Matt knew it was Bruce, knew it was him. He let out a soft whimper and wrapped his arms around Bruce’s neck, cried again that day as Bruce pulled him close.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t know why I left with him I was just scared I’m sorry!”

“It’s okay, Bruce. It’s okay. You’re here now and it’s okay.”

Bruce let go of Matt and stared him in the eyes, moved his hand to wipe tears off his face. Matt’s laugh was wet from crying and Bruce smiled.

“Don’t cry man, it’s okay.”

“I-I know.”

Bruce cupped Matt’s face in his hands and pulled him down for a kiss. It was soft and filled with love and Matt began to cry again as he grabbed fistfuls of Bruce’s shirt, as he gripped onto Bruce and never wanted to let him go.

Bruce remembered and that’s all that Matt wanted.

~~~~~~

/Where did your wings go?  
Were they cut off by someone? Were they cut off by me?   
I do not remember.  
But I know the chains around your arms will hold you down and I’m the one who has to break them away.  
But once you’re free, will you leave me?  
Will you jump off the edge thinking you still have your wings?  
I can not save you once I break the chains away.  
Please do not leave./

~~~~~~

Matt called Adam as soon as Bruce and him were back in the comfort of their home, in the arms of each other. He knew he had to tell Adam that Bruce was okay, that he found him, but he had no idea where James was. Why Bruce was at the park and not at home.

The first thing Adam told Matt was that James was dying.

“He was at home, he had a knife shoved into his chest and he was bleeding. He was out cold but he was dying and I was scared it was you who did it. Matt, you didn’t..?”

“No I didn’t, I didn’t! I think… I think Bruce…”

“Why would he..?”

“I don’t know.”

“I was scared.”

Matt turned to Bruce, looked him in the eyes and saw the guilt.

“Bruce.”

“He said you were crazy, said he’d take care of me,” Bruce’s hands were shaking, and Matt saw the red under his nails. “He had a gun, I was scared. I didn’t mean to hurt James, I didn’t know it was James until it was too late!”

Matt held the phone to his ear, heard Adam saying his name, asking what was wrong. Matt felt the shock electrocute the water in his lungs and he knew Bruce was scared.

“It was self defense.”

“What? Matt..?” Adam’s voice shook, was filled with disbelief.

“Bruce said James had a gun.”

“Oh my god. What do we do?”

“Are you going to the hospital?”

“Yes.”

“Tell them it was an intruder, tell them you didn’t know who did it.”

“Okay, shit, okay.”

Adam hung up and Matt put his phone on the table, went to Bruce’s side.

“We have to leave.”

Bruce nodded and stood up when Matt did, started to gather stuff as they packed.

Matt didn’t know what to do, but run.

~~~~~~

/I want to leave soon.  
I’m destroying your life and I can see the thorns going farther into your skin, starting to tear at your arms and chest.  
You’re being encased in flowers and people say you’re beautiful, but I know it hurts.  
I need to cut you out, but I’m scared.  
I know they’ll take care of you. I know they’ll get the thorns out of your skin.  
Please forgive me./


	7. But Please Don’t Bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (More paaaaaaaaaaaain. This is actually going to be pretty short, but still has that pain packed in there. It’s pretty the continuation of Kiss Me on the Mouth and Set Me Free (warning for violence and death))

Adam took the blame.

He let the police take him to jail when he said he stabbed James, he tried to kill James. He was angry, he was blinded, he did it.

He did it.

The life in Adam’s eyes was fading away and he realized how Matt felt when you put up your whole life for Bruce. You lose everything and Adam was okay with that. He was the knight, he was the protecter. He was the one who would make sure Matt and Bruce stayed safe.

Bruce came to visit him after three months.

He looked tired, looked scared and Adam wanted to hug him, wanted to hold his friend close. But the glass was like a shield and all Adam could do was put his hand against it, Bruce putting his hand on the other side.

“I’m so sorry Adam.”

Adam was okay, it was okay. He deserved in some way. He was still waiting for his court session, had pleaded guilty. He was going to serve the time for Bruce, he was going to make things right.

Because Bruce was his friend, the love he couldn’t get but Matt deserved.

Bruce wasn’t there for long, left after a few minutes and Adam didn’t call out for him. He didn’t need to.

He came back four months later.

Adam was serving his time now, was found guilty. He was doing what was right.

But Bruce looked around the room before leaning in close with tears in his eyes.

“Matt’s dead.”

Adam didn’t understand, didn’t get what was going on until they let him out because he was an “innocent man”. They found the real guy and a cop’s hand “slipped”. Adam knew what they meant now, knew what Bruce meant.

He called Bruce, but there was no answer. Only one sentence.

“If you’re looking for me, I’m with James.”

Adam looked for James.


End file.
